


Не поддавайся впредь

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020)



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020
Summary: Лорд время от времени оглядывается назад, на собственное прошлое, а слова отца всё ещё набатом звучат в ушах: «Пускай я буду последним, кому ты поддался»
Relationships: The First Lord (Original Male Character)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Не поддавайся впредь




End file.
